


Pyrexia

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fever & Cold, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets sick and just wants to cuddle while he sleeps off the fever, but Aomine's been reading too many of Kise's Cosmo magazines and gets the hot idea to try out a new form of medicinal healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrexia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/gifts).



> I wanted to make this strictly fluff but they're just too hot for that.

**Pyrexia**

* * *

 

When Kise wakes, it's to a throbbing headache and dull pain behind the eyes. His throat is burning raw and his joints ache, his muscles ache, _everything_ is sore.

He groans, feeling the heat of a fever spread through his skin like the heat of an unforgiving July sun is bearing down on him. He doesn't feel well at all, he's curling into himself and reaching out to touch the welcoming warmth of the body beside him but instead, he gets the cold shock of empty sheets. Despite wanting the comforting heat from Aomine, the cool of the sheets feel soothing against his skin.

"Daicchi," he croaks but it's not loud enough to summon the other man from wherever he is in the apartment. Dragging himself up into a sitting position, Kise tears the sheets off himself and peels his boxers off his sweat-slicked skin. The cool air does little to ease the feverish prickle riding through his body but it's slightly better than having extra layers adding sweltering heat.

He thinks about getting up to fetch himself a glass of water and some asprin but just the motion of sitting up in bed has sapped all his energy and he ends up flopping back against the spread of downy pillows behind him.

His vision is bleary but, he can see the door is closed, shutting out any noise from the rooms beyond the bedroom. Kise works his cotton-mouth to wet it but the action of swallowing brings another groan vibrating the swollen glands under his jaw.

There's a quick rap at the door and then it's opening and Aomine's poking his head through the crack. "You decent?"

Kise snorts but it hurts so it comes out as a moan of agony. "Since when has that mattered?"

"It doesn't," Aomine says as he widens the space between the door and the frame to make way for the breadth of his shoulders to fit through. "You don't look so hot, you okay?"

"I'm always hot," Kise quips around a smirk but stretching his chords only make his throat feel worse and so the light attitude and smile don't last for long. "But I'm actually burning up."

Aomine shuffles into the room with a smirk of his own and climbs onto the bed. "So hot that you had to take your clothes off?"

"Shut up," Kise whines. "I'm serious. I feel like shit."

"Mm," Aomine hums as he reaches out to touch Kise's forehead with the back of his hand. The other's skin is cooler than Kise's skin, but it's like the heat emanating from his body is contagious and it's a split second before Aomine's hand feels just as hot. "Want me to get you something?"

"No," Kise murmurs, nuzzling into Aomine's palm as it skims across his cheek. "Just stay here a while."

Aomine shifts down the bed like he's moulding himself around Kise. The grit of the other's jeans chafe at his thigh and the buckle on Aomine's belt catches at his hip. "I gotta be at work in an hour, so let me know if you need me to get you anything before I leave."

"Take off your jeans if you're going to be lying next to me," Kise gripes. "They're bugging me."

Aomine huffs a laugh as he squirms onto his side. "You're always so demanding."

Demanding or not, Aomine capitulates, undoes his belt and clasp and slides his jeans off his hips and kicks them to the floor. Kise smiles victory when he rolls over to sprawl one-half of his body across Aomine. "It's so hot," he complains. "But I just want to cuddle because it makes me feel better. Why does it have to be like this?"

"You're all sweaty," Aomine points out, and Kise can hear the grimace the other is making. "You want me to draw you a cool bath?"

"No. I want nothing. Just you. Hug me, Daicchi. What's a little sweat?" Kise buries his head under Aomine's chin, wraps himself around the other tight like a barnacle. Even though he can feel Aomine's temperature spiking and skin is sticking to skin, this is comforting enough to ease the tension in his muscles and the pulsing in his head.

"You're gonna get me all gross before I have to work. I've already showered." He says this but his arm comes around Kise's back and he strokes his thumb over Kise's ribs.

"I just want to feel better," Kise mutters, closing his eyes to the echo of Aomine's heart drumming rhythmically against his chest. Aomine doesn't say anything and Kise finds that the sound begins to lull him into slumber and the scent of nutty spice on Aomine's skin takes him to a place that isn't the tropical swelter of their bedroom but instead somewhere cool and comforting, like their winter-holiday vacation cabin in the mountains.

He's just about to drift off to memories of winter-filled chill when he feels vibration thrumming through Aomine's chest. It takes him a minute to put a voice to the action, and even longer to piece together what the other said. He doesn't catch the words though, so, "Hm?" is the noise he makes in indication.

"I said I could make you feel better," repeats Aomine. It's quiet but hazy; like there's inexplicable heat wrapping around the words.

"You already are," says Kise, sleep-drawn and airy.

"I know," the other replies on an inhale. "Your cock is digging into my hip."

Kise's eyes flutter open then, startling himself into pulling back far enough to find truth in Aomine's statement. To his horror and mild amusement, he _is_ hard which makes his body flush with even more heat than tolerable. " _Shit_. Sorry," Kise gasps, turning flat on his back and covering his face as if that will help hide the embarrassment riding in high colour all over his skin. "Maybe I should take that cold shower now."

Aomine's laugh is husky, nearly like the sound is grit on sandpaper, as he props himself up on an elbow. "Or I could just take care of it."

"What?" asks Kise in disbelief. "Did you not just tell me like five seconds ago you didn't want to get all gross before work? Besides, I'm sick. I don't really want to do anything that requires moving."

"You don't have to," Aomine says when he pushes himself up on his knees. "I read in one of your fruity magazines that orgasms can cure almost anything. Lemme make you feel better."

Kise scoffs so hard that the action makes him hiss from the assault. "That is the cheesiest thing you've ever said, oh my god. You don't actually believe those things, do you?"

Aomine arches an eyebrow as he slips between Kise's legs. He's smirking when he dips low and presses his mouth to the inside of Kise's knee. Kise watches him as he works his way down to the insides of his thighs and his heart starts to thrum like a hummingbird's wings and his breath is leaving his lungs faster in anticipation. He closes his eyes to the sensation tingling from his toes to the dip in his spine.

"I read that there's some science behind it. Wanna experiment?" he hears Aomine drawl, thick and smoky hot, igniting sparks throughout his veins.

"God, Daicchi," Kise groans with amusement and partial embarrassment. "You're absolutely ridicul— _ah_ _._ " He doesn't get to finish before Aomine's mouth slides over his cock, flooding warmth into his gut in an instant. The prickling heat drives up his spine and skin and Kise finds himself splaying his legs wider in invitation. He can feel Aomine's hands slide down his thighs and his fingers start to press what will later be bruises into his skin.

The other's mouth draws tighter around his length and Kise groans, bucks his hips off the bed and sinks further into the wet heat. The flat of Aomine's tongue slides along the underside of his shaft and Kise's stomach swoops like he's in constant free-fall when Aomine slams his hips back into the mattress while still managing to keep his lips wrapped around Kise's cock.

Then there's chilling air on stinging flesh each time Aomine slides Kise's cock in and out of his mouth, and Kise is just about to whine about the tease when he hears the other spit and suddenly there's liquid heat slicking over his entrance.

"Oh god," moans Kise as the first finger slips into him and Aomine laughs wet against his thigh.

"In the interest of science," Aomine purrs, "you feelin' better yet?"

"Mhm," Kise whimpers, unable to ignore the way the heat is drawn from him with each thrust of Aomine's finger only to set aflame again when Aomine's mouth closes around his cock. Kise's body is boiling, and the air is getting thinner like the heat is evaporating any and all oxygen in the room. " _Ah, shit._ " Then here's the burning stretch of a second finger being pushed inside him and Kise's fingers and toes grip the crisp of the bedsheets as his body arches off the bed without Aomine's hands to pin him down. "Dai —"

He can't hold it together, his vision is blurred and cloudy and the ceiling starts to look like a swirl of blinding white as the feverish heat starts to liquefy his brain and make warm puddles of his conscious thoughts. Aomine's fingers curl against his insides, his mouth strokes fire up and down his cock and Kise feels like he's about to float right off the bed until the heel of Aomine's palm digs into his abdomen, grounding him to the moment like he's grounding him into the mattress. Kise chokes on a wail as Aomine's fingers sink deeper and crook so that they push against his prostate. Everything in Kise's sensory system gets wiped and for a minute he can't see or hear as sensation strikes him like the head of a match, sets his body aflame until Kise is spilling hot into Aomine's mouth and melting into euphoric haze, toes curling into the sheets and limbs falling slack into the soft of the bed. Kise can't be sure he even knows his own name, but he is sure of the sound when he hears the other calling out but it sounds miles away, too warbled and out of range for Kise to grasp as fragments of himself dissolve into the humidity.

There's a gentle tap to his cheek, barely there in pressure but it brings Kise's vision into focus on sharp sapphire. Aomine is looming over him, his eyes gone near-black like the dark depths of the ocean, but his lips are pursed, questioning and soft while Kise can see the pensive creases in the other's forehead. He looks like a confused puppy even though he's a grown adult and Kise would find humour in that if he were able to comprehend anything at all.

"Ryō... hey."

Kise tries to answer, but can't wrap coherent words around sound so he hums acknowledgement instead, can feel the slow spread of a grin splay his lips. Aomine ducks in for a kiss and his lips burn friction across Kise's mouth. Kise can taste the salt-flat of himself off the other's tongue, the warmth of the other's breath spilling into his mouth causes a quiver to ice over his spine like frost on a window pane.

The other pulls back, sweeps the sweat-damp hair off Kise's forehead with a frown. "You're still hot... Ryōta, you okay?"

There's still the painful pulsate of his throat every time he swallows but there's no longer any pain at his temples or stiff ache locking his joints. He feels mostly better, lighter and even the dry burn of his eyes no longer hurt as much. "Mm... yeah, think so," he tells Aomine but he can feel the overwhelming tug as sleep tries to drag him under. "What about you?"

"I'm good," Aomine says and Kise feels the other's weight shift and the bounce-back of the mattress as Aomine gets up. "I'm gonna go get you some water and some meds."

"But work," Kise points out, too drained to speak a full sentence. They've been together long enough for Aomine to understand anyway, even though it's not as cryptic as Kise believes it to be.

"Yeah... I'm gonna stay home and take care of ya. You're still burning up."

Kise doesn't hear anything else after that but the soft pad of footsteps lead away from him and out into the hallway. He lifts a heavy hand to feel his own forehead and his skin feels clammy and cool to the touch but everywhere else seems to scorch and blister like he's being swallowed by the sun.

"Stupid Daicchi," Kise mutters as he rolls over onto the cool and dry side of the bed. "You're the one that made it worse."


End file.
